ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Tiga's companions
Tiga's companions are a pair of Ultra Warriors who accompanied Ultraman Tiga one time after he redeemed himself from the Dark Giants, they formed an Ultra Team who protected the ancient civilization on Earth. Tiga and his team saved the civilization from countless catastrophes. However, due to being Ultras, they were restricted from interfering with human decisions when some of them picked Gijera over the Ultras. After their duty was done, they were laid to rest inside a giant pyramid until the Earth needed them again, predicting the incoming calamity induced by the great destroyer. Their essences departed for their home, leaving behind physical replicas of their forms for a future generation. However, in the present times, both of these statues were destroyed by the newly awakened Golza and Melba while Tiga's remained intact, which Daigo later used to fuse with him. With his comrades’ statues destroyed, Tiga became the final member of their team left to protect the Earth until his final mission, saving humanity from the great destroyer. With no more Ultras to protect the Earth, a new Ultra with a similar appearance to Tiga appeared nine years after his retirement. It was also revealed that the artificial Ultraman Terranoid was made from their remains, as well as those from Evil Tiga. Profile *'Height': Unknown *'Weight': Unknown *'Origin': Presumed on R'lyeh, laid to rest in Land of Tiga Pyramid *'Age': Unknown, maybe over 30 million years old *'Time Limit': Most likely 3 minutes Other Media Dark Horse Manga These Ultras appear in a non-canon manga drawn by Tony Wong and published by Dark Horse Comics. They are first seen helping Tiga save the ancient civilization from a deluge of monsters. In modern times they were with Tiga in a strange dimension when Daigo was rescued from his plane crash. After Daigo merged with the Tiga statue, it was the two of them who bestowed on him the knowledge of Type Change. Gallery Ultraman Tiga Tiga's team inside the Pyramid.png|Their first appearance Tiga's team.png|Daigo looks at them Tiga Statue Trio.jpg|The whole team in the Tiga Pyramid. Tiga and his companions.png Tiga and companions.png|Their last moment before being destroyed A companion.png|A companion's statue before being destroyed Statue before fall.png|His statue before falling down and shatters Another companion.png|The other companion's statue before being destroyed His statue destroyed.png|His statue being beheaded Tiga and his companions inside the pyramid in Tiga Gaiden.png|Tiga's companions in Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant Dark Horse Manga Manga_Tiga_Trio.jpg|Tiga's companions as seen in the comic Tiga Manga Ultra Arrival.jpg|Tiga and his companions arrive on Earth in the manga Tiga Daigo Comrades Manga.jpg Ultraman-Tiga No 2 cover.jpg Trivia *Although unrelated to them, the two Ultras have distinct helmet features that closely resemble Dyna and Gaia. **In real life, these two Ultras were rejected designs for Ultraman Tiga. During the series' early planning stages, three proposed designs were put out for the titular Ultra, made into the form of clay statues. When Tiga's current design was chosen as the winner, the other two were kept as said statues that were ultimately destroyed by Golza and Melba. ***Initially, plans were also made to have supposedly five statues in the pyramid instead of three. While two of them were crushed by Golza and Melba, the other two would fuse with Tiga to provide him with the Type Change ability. Had this plan went on in the series, the backstory of Tiga stealing the Dark Giants' powers would have never happened. *The description of the dimension Tiga and his Companions resided in, prior to Daigo's merger with him, implied a sort of limbo dimension between life and death for the Ultras. Despite the numerous resurrections in the series, this is the first time hinting to a spiritual afterlife in the Ultra Series, not counting the Monster Graveyard. *In the 4Kids version of the series, the companions' statues were explained to be fake statues meant to protect the real statue, Tiga's. *Both statues may have inspired the design sculpts for Ultraman Max and Ultraman Xenon. *The statues being converted to actual physical bodies bear similarities to the Predacons from Transformers: Beast Wars and the Cybertronians (both Autobot and Decepticon alike) from Transformers Animated, using their own kind's inactive body to recreate another of their kind (Protoforms). The former (Predacon) was were regarded as unethical by the enemy faction (Maximals) as it disgraced their honorable sacrifices. id:Teman Tiga Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Ultraman Tiga Characters Category:Allies Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultras from Unknown